


Lonely Prince

by Burrahobbit



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: And he’s very lonely, Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Ralsei is a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: “I’ve been waiting alone here... Um... my whole life for you two to arrive.”





	Lonely Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece about Ralsei. We really don’t know much about him, and I sort of wonder if he knows anything about himself...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Your name is Ralsei. 

You are alone.

There are many things you don’t know: who made you, how long you’ve been here, when you’ll finally be free.

But you know why you were made: to assist the heroes of legend and fulfill the prophecy.

You’re not sure if that’s enough, but it’s enough for now.

A big door blocks your path to the east. It’s golden and immovable. You’ve stopped trying to open it.

You live in a castle in the center of a small town. It’s completely empty, with locked buildings and homes left behind.

You think someone must have lived here, before you were made. A whole town of people, talking and laughing and singing together.

Now, your lone voice echoes bitter-sweet off the walls.

Monsters don’t need to eat - you’re not sure how you know that either, but rings true. Still, you cook, and you’re actually pretty good at it.

If the heroes of legend like cake, then they’ll be in for a treat.

You hope that they like you.

At some point, you stopped venturing outside the castle. There’s nothing out there anyways.

Instead you busy yourself with things in the castle - dusting, cleaning, cooking for no one.

There are shadows in the castle that are too dark, too unnatural. You avoid those rooms as much as you can.

These days, your mind is always looking towards the future, to when the heroes will finally arrive. 

They are your hope of ~~getting out of here~~ saving the world from destruction. 

There is no point in thinking about your own bleak situation when the world could be in danger at any moment.

Your whole life has been waiting and waiting and waiting for people you’ve never met.

You keep waiting. It’s the only thing you do anymore.

And then, echoing through the castle, you hear footsteps.


End file.
